La Memoria
by Megapink10
Summary: Un dia nuestros protagonistas caen en una tragedia, recordaran malos y buenos momentos pero... ¿Que es lo que los llevo a conocerse? DRAMA-FIC, NO ship ni nada
1. La estrella de Aquella noche

**Damas y caballos! Aquí les presento este drama fic :porfin:  
Me tomo mucha flojera, poca creatividad, investigar cliches que debía evitar etc para hacer esta cosa D:  
La prometi y aquí la dejo, creo que con lo que pienso hacer tardare mucho tiempo haciendo esto :c  
Trate de hacer la mejor redacción posible pero aun me falta practica…**

Wander Over Yonder © Craig McCraken__

¿Quién diría que sería la última vez que vería a Syl? Mi vieja amiga y compañera de viajes estaba llorando a mares cuando vi su cara, sus gritos de desesperación no hacían nada más que entrar en mi locura, y las presiones de los recuerdos de mi pasado. Aquello que no quiero recordar por viejas razones ni mucho menos pensarlos. Pero como estas han de ser mis últimas horas con vida, no me queda otra opción más que recordarlas.

_**Capítulo 1: "La estrella de aquella noche"**_

Si no lo olvido, siento haber visto aquel dia a mi padre ayudándome con unas cosas para pagar lo que quedaba de nuestras deudas comunes. Me alegraba tener a mi lado a papá, había veces en las que no me ponía atención e incluso llegaba a ser algo estricto conmigo, pero no importaba, lo quería mucho, es el único debido al paradero desconocido de mi madre, del cual cada dia esperaba que volviera para darle un abrazo. Al menos, eso le contaba a papá, cada que nos íbamos a dormir en nuestra casa, para al dia siguiente trabajar y ayudar. Asi era la rutina.  
Pero bueno, ese no era el caso. Lleguemos al grano.  
Un dia, no recuerdo que hora, pero sé que estaba muy cansado para hacer algo más, le dije a mi padre:

-Papá ¿Habrá algo que cenar esta vez?  
-Eso creo- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente para quitarse el sudor- ojala alcance para los dos.  
Tanto para mi padre como yo, era cansado trabajar en aquellas granjas mecánicas, que costaba muchas horas de trabajo. Uno de los dos acabábamos heridos una vez al mes, batallando con las alteradas vacas, la limpieza de los caballos, de los que, por algún milagro, salíamos ilesos al cuidarlos, entre otros asuntos en los cuales me costaba manejar mis asuntos.  
Viendo las monedas, veíamos que alcanzaba el suficiente para hacer un estofado, uno del cual podría comer todos los días si nuestro dinero alcanzara. Por un tiempo, cuando iba de viajes con Sylvia llegue a servirme más de dos platos por dia, hasta lo compartíamos. De alguna manera, recordé las recetas que hacía.  
Llegando a casa, después de comprar lo que necesitábamos y sentarnos en nuestro comedor promedio. El cual aun permanecía su calidez. No estaba triste, por el contrario agradecía el hecho de que tuviera un hogar el cual estar, aunque como siempre digo, el hogar esta junto a la persona que más quieres.  
El olor de la comida llego a la mesa, y no pude evitar comerlo sin haberse enfriado, claro que quede satisfecho pero tenía la lengua quemada.  
-Wander, te he dicho que esperes a que se enfrié  
-Lo siento, papá-dije con los ojos brillantes- tu comida es maravillosa.  
-No soy bueno cocinando-dijo con voz reseca mientras se servía su plato- tu tambien debes aprender a cocinar un poco, imagínate no aprender nada.  
-¿Aprender?  
La palabra que más me intrigo en mi vida y que posiblemente me haya incentivado a conocer lo que hay allá afuera.  
-Si… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos mañana?  
-Suena bien- dije sin darle mucha importancia pero aun me sonaba en la mente.  
Ya noche me quede en mi cuarto. Tratando de pensar que mundo se sorpresas vendría hacia mí.  
Y la verdad, fue una grande.

Al dia siguiente, el frio me levanto y tuve que ir por un vaso de agua.  
Cuando camine no pude oír los ronquidos de papá, supuse que no le afecto el insomnio. Observe por la ventana y ya era tarde, preocupado por si corrían a mi padre corrí hacia su habitación.  
-¡Papá!¡Papá!  
Nadie estaba en la cama.  
Decidí buscarlo con tormento en la fábrica, tratando de no estresarme al pensar que le habían ocurrido cosas terribles. Abrí la puerta violentamente y vi al jefe.  
El jefe parecía molesto, me miraba con sus grandes ojos preguntándome don estaba el.  
-No tengo idea-dije sin dolor alguno- lo estoy buscando.  
Sin consideración alguna no me respondió.  
Yo me fui sin enojarme porque era lo de menos, pregunte por todo el pueblo para ver si alguien sabía que paso con el susodicho.  
En definitiva no lo encontré

Corrí rápido a mi casa, llorando porque posiblemente no lo iba a ver, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaría? Creo que no me quería…  
Generalmente para no herir los sentimientos de los demás te hacías más amable. Pero lo que pasaba es que dolía más el hacerlo por no lastimar. Aun asi, no creía que me había abandonado. Algo debió haberle pasado ¡Yo lo sabía! Nadie podía detenerme, y me determine a buscarlo.  
Entre los objetos viejos de mi casa había un sombrero que por alguna razón no vendía, yo sabía porque lo hacía: tenía un valor mágico. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? No tengo idea. Pero eso no importa, lo agarre y por razones desconocidas mire la estrella: Como las que me contaba mi padre a veces.  
Salí sin importar que pasara con mi hogar, ya era noche, mientras contemplaba el cielo, con orable juice en la mano diciendo:  
-Te encontrare papá ¡Sé que lo hare!


	2. Decidi escoger el que me dijeron

**Volvi gente bonita! :333  
Como saben, he estado muuuy lenta con mis fics ;_; ja!  
Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, le di muchas revisadas pero es aceptable**

Wander Over Yonder by Craig McCraken ©

_**Capitulo 2- Decidí escoger el que me dijeron**_

Pasadas las horas, no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
Había tantos planetas… quizás sus maravillas fueron lo que me distrajo de mis en ese entonces horribles pensamientos, podría ocupar muchos habitantes, viviendo alegremente con sus familias, asi como debería estar en ese dia con mi padre. Me dolía pensar que nunca lo vería.  
De lejos vi un planeta, que, sin razón aparente llamo mi atención, si no me equivoco, era como uno de color gris con puntos rojos brillantes. Sin dudar, me dirigí a ese lugar.  
Al acercarme de poco a poco, la atmosfera se ponía algo obscura y nublosa, sentía mareos en mi cabeza, era la primera vez que viajaba y aun no me acostumbraba a los lugares.  
Distinguí nada más y nada menos que unos laberintos, todos hechos de cemento y gente caminando dentro de ellos, no sabía su estatus, pero eso era lo de menos.  
- Talvez… solo talvez pueda encontrar a papá-dije algo pensativo.  
Aterrice y vi como unos guardias cuyos cascos rojos eran tan llamativos que no me hacían verlos a los ojos que me hablaban. Había muchos de ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, apenas un par se acercaron.  
-¿Su nombre?-dijo uno un poco más alto que yo.  
-W-Wander-  
-Wander… ¿Vino en compañía de algún adulto?  
Creo que no lo había aclarado, en ese entonces yo era muy joven aun para hacer ciertas cosas, con mucho dolor tuve que decir.  
- No  
-Entonces creo que no podremos dejar entrar, muchachito.  
- ¡Entiéndanlo!- dije en voz alta- No hallo a mi padre, necesito buscarlo.  
Con mirada pensativa, el más bajo que yo dijo:  
-¿Cómo es tu padre, muchacho?  
-Igual que yo, solo que un poco más grande y con cabello alborotado.  
-Creo no haberlo visto-repuso de nuevo el alto- Lo siento.  
No sé si era por piedad hacia ser solo un niño, pero no evitaron sentir compasión por mí, algo tristes y apenados por el asunto, ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron:  
-Si quieres, podemos ir a la oficina a ayudarte.

Nos dirigimos a tal lugar que se veía igual que el planeta (Gris) y del cual solo había un par de sillas blancas.  
En el escritorio, estaban los oficiales leyendo unos extraños papeles. No me interesaban mucho, a menos que tuvieran una relevancia en la búsqueda de mi padre.  
Y asi fue.  
-Bueno, chico-dijo el alto- Posiblemente es que tu padre este en el camino de las bayas.  
-¿El camino de las bayas?  
-Asi es- afirmo mientras me miraba a los ojos, que aún me irritaban por el casco- Esos caminos son conocidos por atraer a gente de todo tipo, ya sea por búsqueda de dinero o el estar cerca de nuestros seres más queridos, aquella naturaleza se aprovecha de nuestros deseos más profundos para asi ayudarnos a encontrarlos. Quizá puedas encontrarlo ahí, es lo más probable.  
-Aunque advierto- dijo el más bajo- Que el camino es muy, muy lejano. Tú fuerza y perseverancia es lo que te ayudara a llegar ahí si quieres encontrar a tu padre. Veo que aun no te acostumbras a esto de los viajes, más aun siendo pequeño es normal que te sientas asi. Pero lamentamos no poder acompañarte…  
El otro policía detuvo su discurso.  
-Espera… ¿Qué? ¡Pero si solo es un niño! No podemos dejarlo que vague en la deriva del espacio.  
-No podemos irnos de aquí-dijo en tono preocupado- sabes que si salimos…  
Dirigió una mirada apenada hacia mí y decidió susurrar en el oído a su compañero, él se quedó igual que el ya mencionado.  
-Aghhhh…lo sé, lo se…  
No entendía nada en ese entonces, posiblemente eran cosas como la familia los que la mantenían ahí.  
Con suspiro, el alto dijo.  
-Aun asi- prosiguió- Te deseamos suerte, y creo que este mapa te servirá.  
Me dieron un mapa en el cual apenas cabía en mi mano, lo desplegué poco a poco y pude ver que había una especie de dispositivo holográfico (si, algo avanzado para mi) que señalaba mi ubicación.

Sin más que decir, agradecí a los señores que me ayudaron. Me ofrecieron comida pero simplemente no me importaba eso, ya no podía distraerme más.  
Este universo es hermoso, pero es más hermoso cuando estas junto a las personas que quiero.


End file.
